Spiders
by josh87712
Summary: Mayday Parker, Peter Parker, Miles Morales, and Miguel O'Hara all get transported out of their universes and are teleporting in almost all of the marvel universes! I suck at Summaries. Disclaimer I own nothing if I did I would publish this.
1. Chapter 1

Spiders Prolouge

Mainstream Universe, New York City, August 2012 8:45

It was just an ordinary day for the web slinger, a little bank robbery and a mugging, but nothing he couldn't handle, all in all it was a pretty good day, until he saw a light, naturally he went to go check it out. He swung his way over to it and landed near a warehouse. He entered, seeing the source of the light he looked around for what could be causing it and saw a little computer, he was going to head over to it but suddenly tripped and fell into the light. everything went black.

Ultimate Universe, The Triskellion, August 2012 8:45

"Miles wait here while I go get spiderwoman," said a slightly mad Nick Fury "But it was an accident," said the new Spidey "Well that "accident" cost us an entire city block, damage controls going to have to work double tonight," said Nick "But…." "No not another word I am going to get Spiderwoman now stay here." After Nick left Miles thought to himself," well he never specified where to stay." Miles turned invisible and crawled out of the room he saw some scientists working on a device emitting a purple light, curious he snuck in, and looked at it, all of a sudden a bug got in his face and he fell landing into the purple light becoming unconscious and disappearing.

MC2 Universe, The Parker Residence, August 2042 8:45

"Dad I'm leaving now need anything?" said an anxious Mayday Parker, it was the first day of school and she didn't want to be late. "No I'm good, need any lunch, or money for lunch?" said a retired Spidey "No I have enough Dad." "Okay honey see you later," She quickly changed into her Spidergirl outfit and swung to school, on her way she saw a robbery in progress and swung towards it. "Ah ah ah didn't anybody tell you not to play with guns," "Oh crap it's the Spider," "Language boys language," quick as a flash she webbed up all the gunman, except one, but when she realized, it was too late the gunman knocked her out with the butt of his gun and dumped her in the sewers where she floated into a purple light, disappearing.

2099 Universe, Nueva York August 2099 8:45

Crawling through the vents of Alchemax was a familiar face Miguel O'Hara, otherwise known as the Spiderman of the year 2099. He looked through the vents and at walker sloan's inventions, including one that had a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the door. So he decided to check it out. He hacked into the security passcode and walked in, upon entrance he saw a round device, with purple light emmitting from it, suddenly "Hey its Spidermmmhhhh!"THWIP the Spiderman shot a web at the goons mouth. After incapacitating the villain he looked around and saw a computer. After poking around at the computer, the light fluctuated and engulfed Miguel, when it stopped Miguel was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to do the disclaimer: I Own Absoloutely Posotively Nothing Although I Have A Small Stock In Marvel Which Is Now Owned By Disney. Special thanks to ULTIMATEGUNDAMFIGHTER Who Gave Me A Good Review And Made Me Feel Special Thank You.

Unknown Location, Unkown Day and Time

"Hey over here, I found four weird dressed spider people, lets take them to the prison for trespassing," "Yeah lets go,"

Where am I Peter thought to himself, he looked around and saw 3 other people behind bars, one he recognized almost immediately as Miguel O'Hara and wondered why he was here, unless he was in 2099. "Mi-Miguel where are we what are we doing here?"said a confused Peter

" Parker what the shock are you doing here?" said a startled Miguel

"Di-Did someone say Parker?" said a groggy Miles, after hearing the deceased spider man's name.

"Huh who are you?"all the spidermen except Mayday, who was still unconscious, inquired

"I'm Spiderman, no I am, what you're lying, stop it, ugghhhhh"the Spidermen groaned in unison.

"Would you let a girl get some sleep, you guys are noisier than J2(Juggernaut in MC2 universe) at an all you can eat buffet!"

All three spidermen looked towards the source of the new voice Peter looked at her and thought she looked familiar,but he couldn't think of that right now, first he had to find out what was going on, and what to do. Mayday was thinking the exact same thing."Well since we don't know whats going on I guess we should introduce ourselves, oh and lets ask questions after we've all told our stories please, I'm Miles Morales, after Peter Parker died I got bitten by a genetically altered spider and became spiderman."

"I'm Miguel O'Hara I'm from the year 2099, and since he's here he said pointing at Peter I don't think this is 2099, I worked for a company called Alchemax until the boss Tyler Stone injected me with a highly addictive drug called rapture, to keep me working on mixing human DNA with animals, I tried to stop using rapture but I couldn't so I injected myself with genetically enhanced spider DNA mixed with my own, and I became the spiderman of 2099,"

"My name is Pe-" "Meal time!" "After you finish your meal we will escort you to Lord Apocolypse for Questioning, and your trial!"

Lord Apocolypse Peter thought to himself, OH NO NOT HIM, ANYONE BUT HIM, EVEN GALACTUS WOULD BE BETTER, We're done for unless that team of mutants,the X-men could help us, then maybe we might have a chance. After there meal the foursome went to the court, and saw the face of all evil, Apocolypse. "State your name and your buisness in my domain."

Before Peter could answer the girl, he'd have to ask her her name, blurted out "we're umm dimension hopping superheroes, with , with powers you cant even begin to comprehend, and were here to,"

before she could say another word I webbed her mouth up, knowing that if she said one more word we'd likely be obliterated on the spot. "Excuse the girl she just has a vivid imagination and sometimes I can't control her," said Peter hastily

"Speak now before I obliterate you on the spot," Peter cut the webbing from the girls face by extending his stingers a little(this is just after he comes back to life after morlun kills him)

"I'm Miguel spiderman of 2099""I'm Miles the Ultimate spiderman""I'm Mayday spidergirl" "I'm Peter Parker amazing spiderman." "D-dad is it really you." peters eyes widen mayday, MAYDAY I finally found you, thank God." "Silence do forget that you are still in my court"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir these brightly colored miscreants have already disrespected you enough they should be executed immediately" said Sugarman

"Yes, yes I shall in due time but for now interrogation is required,they may have useful information about the rebels and where it is they came from, you said found them where"

"nowhere near any known rebel base, Lord Apocalypse."

"So that leaves the question, where did you come from?" "The magical land of I'm gonna kick-your-a**"

"Mayday language" Peter scolded

"Jeez, you sound like my fath- oh, right."

"You shall pay for your ignorance!" yelled Apocalypse

Apocalypse blasted Mayday, and in huge a flash of light she was gone "Mayday NO! You Monster you'll pay for this!" Peter screamed as he leapt towards Apocalypse fangs bared, stingers extended

"Parker no if you die because of this Maydays death will be in vane"

"No, no you don't understand he took her from me, I already lost her once, and I just got her back, you wouldn't understand."

"You're right Parker, I wouldn't, but what I do understand is that if you do this, all of your loved ones will feel the same way you do, so don't do it parker, if not for me then for Aunt May, for Mary Jane, please don't do this."

Peter faltered, thats all Apocalypse needed, he blasted Peter, in a flash of light he was gone. "Peter NO!" screamed Miguel

Apocalypse blasted Miguel, and Miles, as well.

"Now that those undesirables have been dealt with, lets get back to business,"

"We found this near the recovery site,"

in his hand Sugarman held a fragment of a cosmic cube.


End file.
